nogamineurofandomcom-20200213-history
Tateo Mochizuki
Tateo Mochizuki (望月建雄 Mochizuki Tateo) is a manga-only character, the owner of an Underworld Private Research Agency, an Information Company that Neuro now controls through Godai, whom he has designed as vice-president. His right partner prior their encounter with Neuro was Hisanori Hayasaka. His favorite food is Yubeshi Mochi and Tempura-Fried Uirou. Overview At first, Mochizuki is introduced as a pleaseant and calm individual on the outside, but a calculating and underhanded person. However, as the series progress he's shown to be the "Light Type" kind of person. He himself has no talents, but has the ability to discover and make people exercise their own abilities. As a dangerous person who takes it easy, he will throw all the hard work into the subordinate he has his eyes on; and in doing so, the latter's abilities (both good and bad) would flourish without Mochizuki's notice. Plot Overview Mochizuki makes his first appearance during the Hayasaka Arc as the owner of a Research Company. He approached Neuro and Yako through his Underground henchmen, willing to make a negotiation in which both "businesses" would prosper. While his first "visit" to the office was very "rude" (Yuki was among the group that was sent to retrieve Neuro and Yako, only to encounter Godai and beat him up), Mochizuki and Hisanori seemed to be benign, something Yako was quick to perceive and showed reluctance to associate with them. So as to attract more clients for their company, Mochizuki needed a "face" that people could associate his company with, and considering Yako's position as a popular highschool detective, her face was ideal for the job. Knowing full well that Mochizuki's company definetely operated through illegal methods, Neuro accepted the deal against Yako's wishes, so as long that he could receive some kind of benefit. After the negotiations, Mochizuki was quick to create a commercial featuring an enthusiastic Yako, inviting the audience to look for and bring information to his company. After the commercial was broadcasted, Mochizuki appointed Neuro and Yako in a pier with an informant that, encouraged by the advertisement, was to bring some important information. It was all a trap, however, for the 'information' that Neuro and Yako were to receieve was over a ton (literally) of cockaine. The police soon made their presence, but by using one of the Demon Tools, Neuro and Yako were able to escape. It turned out that Mochizuki had set them up so that he could use Yako for the benefit and advantage of his company; the plan backfired, however, when Hisanori made mutiny and revealed his plans to take over the company. He was saved from death however, by Neuro, who planned to use Mochizuki's position in the Information Company as an advantage. Neuro later appointed Godai as the vice-president to keep an eye on the aforementioned, and to look for unsolved mysteries. Later on, Mochizuki has made random appearances in Godai's office, annoying him to no end with his "Light type" attitude. During this times, Mochizuki is seen most of the time playing video games or pestering Godai to play with him; although he is sometimes helpful, such as 'translating' kanjis for the latter. He is later revealed to have a 19 year old wife, Kaede Mochizuki, a kind-hearted person looking for the approval of her harsh husband, who despite his cold treatment cares for her deeply. Just like he did with Hisanori, Mochizuki found Kaede and made the best of her flourish, shaping her (whether on purpose or not) into an appropiate woman and wife. In the last chapter he is seen still with working Godai, annoying his as usual. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters